


vermilion

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, minor petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto couldn't think of a better gift. Well, maybe an actual owl, but this was just as good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> this literally just college au pwp where bokuto, akaashi, and kuroo are all dating & they wanna do a thing for bokuto's birthday [if you can even call it that this is so bad]
> 
> also the title makes some sense if you think about intense owl eyes oh ho ho I'm so tired I'm sorry,

Bokuto leaned against the wall, staring at the sight in front of him. Deep down, he'd been expecting the little welcome gift-- anticipating it really. His little wish had come true.

"It's not fair to start without people you know, and it's supposed to be _my_ birthday!"

A mess of black hair shifted, Kuroo turning his head a little to flash one his signature grins in Bokuto's direction. There was a dribble of something wet, probably pre-come, on the edge of Kuroo's lip. The man shifted to the side, offering Bokuto a full vantage point of the man trembling on the bed sheets. A brow rose in appreciation.

Akaashi's ass was in the air, his chest pressed against the bed. His arms were shaking a bit with the strain and it seemed every inch of his body was aching. That in itself would've been fine on its own, but apparently Kuroo had added an extra touch to his birthday present. Little white cat ears poked out from Akaashi's hair. A flash of white revealed a tail as well, hidden within the quivering man's ass. If it was the tail Bokuto was used to it was more than likely vibrating softly.

His boyfriends had really outdone themselves this time.

"I was just getting him ready. There's no harm in that."

Kuroo ran his hand down the broad expanse of Akaashi's back. There was a soft mewl in response.

Bokuto grinned, practically bouncing up and down. He let his bag drop to the floor and started unbuttoning his work uniform. After a long day of standing, he was ready for this.

"This little kitty was so _kind_ to stop by and play." Kuroo's voice was low and rough, the same kind of sandpaper feeling that made Bokuto's entire body shiver. That voice in his ear had always been heaven.

"A _kitten_ you say?" Bokuto let his pants and briefs drop to the floor together. He was already a bit hard-- it didn't really take much.

Akaashi offered his best attempt at a meow. His fingers curled against the sheets as Kuroo gently smacked his ass. Bokuto briefly caught sight of the remote as he settled in front of Akaashi; the tail really was vibrating.

Normally things like this weren't really Bokuto's style. He preferred to have both of his partner's act as they normally would, whether they were above or below him. But on the rare occasions such an event occurred, Bokuto managed to get very into them. This time was no different.

"Hey, hey, be a good kitten and do as you're told, yeah?" His face was lit up with the usual glee he carried about. "Lick me, kitty."

Akaashi glanced between Bokuto's face and the dick suddenly shoved into his face. Kuroo hit him gently again. "Be a good kitty."

There was a small huff of defiance before a warm tongue pressed against the underside of his dick. Kuroo and Bokuto were talented with their mouths, but neither of them held a feather compared to what Akaashi did. Somehow they were always in tears within moments.

"Good boy," Kuroo mumbled, his fingers curling around the base of the tail and _pushing_

"Mmf--" The man between them bit his lip to quench his moan. It took a second before he licked Bokuto again. He lapped at the head, Bokuto sucking in a harsh gasp. Kuroo leaned up and sucked the man's bottom lip between his teeth; Akaashi chose that moment to slide the entirety of Bokuto's cock into his mouth. He silently cursed, feeling himself hit the back of Akaashi's throat.

Kuroo was a great kisser, and he took advantage of how easy Bokuto melted under his touch. The dark haired man swallowed his moan as Akaashi sucked _hard._ Bokuto tangled a hand in Akaashi's hair and placed the other upon Kuroo's shoulder. Faintly he heard a click, a desperate groan sliding against his dick.

They were demons, both of them.

Bokuto finally pulled away from Kuroo, taking in a few sharp breaths. Kuroo watched him with intense eyes. "What do you want, Kou? It's your birthday."

Shit, the sound of his given name sent a shiver down his spine. "I-I want-- I want Akaashi on his back. I want you in me."

Akaashi pulled away from him. Kuroo gently guided the smaller man onto his back. "I'll let you pull out his tail."

Bokuto settled onto his knees, staring down at the body displayed before him. Akaashi was hard as fuck and _dripping_ against his stomach. He wasn't sure how long Kuroo had been messing with him but he assumed it was a while; his legs were quivering and wet with lube. His face had _needy_ written all over it and Bokuto swore he heard the faintest please escape Akaashi's lips.

His fingers stroked up and down the soft white fur. He could feel the vibration even from that. "Keiji." Akaashi's back stiffened a bit, a soft gasp leaving him. The man's throat quivered a bit.

"You're teasing him, Kou?" Kuroo pressed up against his back, that sinful voice fanning across his hot skin. Hands ran up and down the stretch of his back.

"Please, Kou. _Please._ "

The sound of Akaashi's sweet voice sent both of them straight to hell. Not that they weren't already going or anything. "Damn, Keiji." Bokuto reached out and plucked the crooked cat-eared headband out of Akaashi's hair, tossing it into the corner of the room; he looked better without it.

"I'm gonna pull the plug out, Keiji," he murmured, gently tugging on the object in question. Akaashi's face twisted with pleasure. It only lasted a moment before the tail was gone, the buzzing stopping; Bokuto dropped it on the floor without much care. "Tetsu what'd you do with the lube?"

Kuroo shifted against his back. A small _pop!_ was heard before a bottle was dropped into his hand. Cold liquid slid against his crack and drew a moan from deep within his chest. The dark-haired man's fingers slid into him with ease. Bokuto had to take a moment to catch the breath that flew out of his lungs. He forced himself to settle down enough to coat his own fingers.

Akaashi's gaze was lazy, his eyes glazed and seemingly distant. Bokuto gently touched the man's already swollen entrance. "You don't have to do this, Keiji. If you're tired we're not gonna force you."

"I'm alright. I've just had that damn vibrator in me for hours."

Bokuto turned his head a little, catching Kuroo's shit-eating grin. He looked back to the man spread out before him. "Alright."

Akaashi's hole was warm and inviting, sucking his fingers in greedily. If he had to guess, Kuroo probably hadn't let him release once; how cruel. Bokuto twisted his hand in an effort to get in deeper, trying to find his partner's prostate. Akaashi suddenly clenched around him, letting out a sweet moan. He kept his fingers there and _pushed,_ the other man clawing at the bed sheets with a high keen.

Kuroo wasn't going to let Akaashi be alone in that though. Bokuto's momentary victory cut short as fingers brought sparks of pleasure up his entire body. He felt like he was on fire, barely managing to hold himself up above Akaashi. Kuroo finally relented and he swore you could _hear_ his smile.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, fingers still moving and stretching Bokuto open. He kept doing the same to Akaashi [not that he really needed it] until the man behind him decided he was satisfied enough. Kuroo slid his fingers out and allowed Bokuto to move forward. The man gently nudged the tip of his dick against Akaashi, silently asking for permission to enter. A small nod signaled the alright and he pushed in.

Hands flew up to his shoulders, curling around them. It was probably Akaashi's way of anchoring himself. The moan that rose from Akaashi's throat was beautiful, breathy and desperate. Bokuto stopped himself from thrusting.

Kuroo's hands lightly grasped his hips. He pressed inside and simultaneously bit Bokuto's ear as a distraction. The man was now pressed between the two people he loved the most, body humming with pleasure.

"Please, Tetsu--" Akaashi squeaked a bit as Bokuto snapped his hips. Whenever Akaashi said Kuroo's name the man nearly lost it.

Kuroo drew his tongue along Bokuto's shoulder; he could feel the grin against him. "Are you both ready?" He got two affirmative nods in response.

The dark-haired man rolled his hips, slowly at first, working Bokuto into it. Bokuto swayed with the movement, his own body moving gently against Akaashi's. He braced his hands against the bed on either side of him and let Kuroo set the pace. It didn't take long before they were a mess of limbs and moans.

Bokuto whined softly as Kuroo captured Akaashi's mouth next to his ear. The sloppy kiss went straight to his dick and he wished Kuroo would pick up the pace a little. Akaashi broke away with a soft gasp but Bokuto spared him no mercy, taking over the man's mouth with a sense of giddiness. A faint hint of chocolate remained, probably from earlier, and Bokuto didn't know how much he liked that taste until that moment.

Unsurprisingly, it was Bokuto who came first, clinging to Akaashi tightly. Kuroo hissed as his ass clenched _tightly_ around him. "Fuck, Kou--" He kept gently thrusting, letting Bokuto release everything into Akaashi's willing body.

Kuroo didn't still his hips in the slightest. In fact, he sped up his pace to damn near relentless. It seemed to get the intended job done and within minutes Akaashi's back arched off the bed, his sweet moans filling the room and seemingly dripping against their heated skin. He gently urged Bokuto to pull out of Akaashi's quivering body, both of them watching in excitement as come dribbled out onto the sheets. That was always a satisfying sight. 

Bokuto kept himself above Akaashi, suspended on his elbows, and let Kuroo. Akaashi ran his hands up and down the man's quivering chest slowly, soothing him.

Kuroo had always lasted the longest. He held out for about five more minutes before he too inevitably came, pivoting his hips into Bokuto's accepting body. His entire frame seized up and Bokuto whimpered as hot come flooded his insides. The other man stayed like that for a moment before slipping out of his body.

Bokuto shifted to the right of Akaashi, collapsing by him while Kuroo did the same on the side. They both snuggled up to the already sleeping brunet. The three of them would have to clean up tomorrow, although their bodies would more than likely be angry at them either way.

Kuroo reached over and gently parted Bokuto's hair, smiling softly. "Happy birthday, Kou." It didn't take long before he too had fallen asleep.

Bokuto couldn't think of a better gift. Well, maybe an actual owl, but this was just as good. He smiled before drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 2-5 in the morning and it's probably so bad I'm so Sorry  
> it feels extremely rushed and I apologize for that ;v;
> 
> either way, happy bokuto day!!


End file.
